


Elusive Tube

by devra, thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devra/pseuds/devra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel's looking for something...





	Elusive Tube

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack stretched his arms up toward the top of the headboard, groaning melodically at the luxurious feel of his muscles relaxing, his just- right mattress, the cool, clean sheets against his naked body, and, of course, the company. 

"Daniel..." 

"Jack, I know it's here somewhere..." a wiggling, smooth and naked butt replied in a rather muffled voice. Daniel was stretched out across the width of the big bed, his head, arms and majority of his torso disappearing over the side. From the sound of it, he was digging through the bottom drawer of the nightstand. 

"Wow, Jack! Found that pen I was looking for. And the button to that..." 

"Daniel, remember what you're supposed to be looking for **now** ," Jack responded dryly, though he couldn't help but smirk at his incorrigible archeologist. He suddenly heard the sound of a drawer sliding violently shut and Daniel's rear began squirming back toward him. Jack smiled even bigger. 

"Jack! I think I..." Daniel pulled himself far enough back onto the bed to twist his head and right arm around to smile excitedly at his lover, triumphantly holding up.. 

"No, Daniel. That's the glue for my temporary filling." 

Daniel's face fell. "Oops. Don't wanna use that..." he mumbled, bringing the tube closer to his face for further inspection. 

"No, Daniel. I don't think so," Jack replied, sighing and closing his eyes for a moment. 

"Maybe it fell behind the headboard. Under the bed..." Jack's eyes sprung open in alarm as the whole bed began lurching and shuddering. Daniel, ever his energetic and effervescent self, was... repositioning 

"Daniel, get your naked ass outta my face!" Jack whined, making a pitiful attempt at hiding an ever-widening grin... and completely unable to resist other... physical results... of Daniel's climbing over him to reach under the bed from Jack's side. 

"Don't like that, Jack?" Daniel had an irresistible smile in his voice and scooted purposefully over Jack's lower body... making all the right contacts in all the right places. 

"Didn't... ahem... say **that**..." Jack struggled to maintain composure as his penis grew hard, confined painfully under Daniel's weight. Daniel's movement while sifting through small objects hiding under the bed and then throwing them casually across the room one by one was making the bed bounce... and Daniel, amazingly enough, remained agonizingly unaware of the erotic scene he was playing out. 

"Ha. Wait, I think I..." Daniel mumbled. 

Jack cleared his throat and rolled his eyes in frustration. He had to move. Jack stretched his arms back from under his neck to move them over his head and burrow his hands under his pillow, clenching the fabric of the pillowcase. His eyes widened as his fingers brushed a cool, familiar-feeling shaft... 

"Daniel." 

"Hmmm, Jack?" Daniel replied dismissively, still messing around with the stuff under the bed. 

"It's under **my** pillow," Jack stated, as though announcing the very meaning of life itself. 

"Oh! **That's** where I left it!" Daniel almost shouted, a laugh very nearly escaping his throat as he shifted again. He was trying to roll himself back over to his side of the bed, but halfway through his maneuver, he suddenly realized that he was lying sprawled over Jack, toe to toe, head to head. 

Mouth to mouth. 

Daniel smiled shyly and moved his hands up to lightly caress Jack's neck. He then progressed to reach under Jack's pillow, victoriously producing the half-used tube of Astro-glide as he lowered his wet lips to meet Jack's.


End file.
